Symbiotes of the multiverse
by Leonas
Summary: Classified information. For authorized staff only. Inside are a collection of profiles on several beings from across the multiverse. Full observations yet to happen. Read and prepare.
1. Introduction

The symbiotes, a race of creatures that bond with hosts granting them enhanced abilities in exchange for survival and mobility. When one thinks of a symbiote they think of Venom or his progeny. Powerful and psychotic. And many are like that. However that is just as much based on their host as themselves. Bonding mind and body they adjust themselves to better merge with their hosts. If the host has biases or hatreds the symbiotes will share them, especially if they already match with the symbiote's own. This will only get worse as the symbiote moves from host to host and/or has children.

As the symbiotes have genetic memory, generations will continue to get stronger as they collect knowledge from the previous generations on top of the power of their hosts. And there are many symbiotes outside of venom and his family. Symbiotes that have traveled throughout the galaxy. A galaxy that is known to have time paradoxes and warp holes. These are the tales of symbiotes that were torn from their world into others by various means.

The following are dossiers of the known multiverse Symbiotes and their hosts. As details come in the stories will be told in greater depth, but for now this is what we know.

* * *

 **This is a preview of sorts for a series of fics that occurred to me one day and just kinda grew. Each chapter will be a brief description of the MAIN symbiote of each universe I decide unleashed them on. The number is not QUITE set in stone and I might add more at a later date. To note each character you see here will get their own story. No complaints about how bare the descriptions are. They are that way on purpose.**

 **I will also take SOME suggestions. I will have to know the series however before I can drop a symbiote there so think carefully. I will also accept critic and guesses on how things will go. So read, review, enjoy the previews.**


	2. Ku-the void

Symbiote name: Ku

Symbiote color: Black with pink highlights

Host name: Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière

World: Halkeginia

Offspring: Sui, Fu, Ka, Chi

Personality: Ku is a prideful being. Nobility in Halkeginia is prized and holds many special privileges. However it is this same pride that makes Ku, if not likable, tolerable. She sees herself as above most instincts and impulses. Above the evils others would stoop to with such powers. She is also impulsive and quite demanding. She refuses to be seen as anything less than an equal, and that is only to those she deems as equal to herself.

Unlike most symbiotes, she has shown that she cares for her offspring. Though it might be because she doesn't see them as such. She also shows a more caring side to those that choose to directly serve her. Those that pledge their lives to her service are treated like children to be spoiled, yet sternly punished when they do wrong. Very much like a mother despite being in a host body that clearly looks to be a young girl.

To those that would threaten those under her, or disrespect her directly, she has shown to be just as dangerous as other symbiotes. Her temper is short and as explosive as the spells she casts. Those that have earned her ire either learn from that mistake with a constant reminder, or don't live to learn any other lessons.

Known abilities and mutations: The host louise was a mage trainee that apparently held the element of void. Being untrained in such her magic consisted of explosions. LOTS of explosions. She was also brought up in the ways of being a noble and horsemanship.

Upon bonding with Ku her magic had increased as did the control. Ku also appears to have gained the ability to subsist on magic instead of emotion or adrenaline. This may be because magic is another energy source like adrenaline. As such she has shown the ability to absorb the magic from spells and artifacts used against her.

The symbiote also appears to have overcome its typical weaknesses to fire and sonic though the method is not yet known to us though Ka and Fu are suspected to be responsible somehow. She also appears to have been marked by summoning runes that glow when a weapon is in her hands. It is yet unknown what this means.


	3. Slayer-blade of the queen

Note: due to strange circumstances this Dossier is for the symbiotic lifeform only. The host is to be treated as a separate being unlike most, and will be referenced as such.

Symbiote name: Slayer

Symbiote color: Mid-night blue with silver highlights

Host name: Integral van Hellsing

World: London, england

offspring: None

Personality: Slayer seems rather subservient to its host for the most part. It following orders given to it without a moment's hesitation, and only acts when given permission. The only times we truly get to see it are in combat, where it shows itself to a be a quiet and efficient fighter and killer.

Known abilities and mutations: Integral herself is a proven fencer and pistol marksman who has shown to be able to handle supernatural threats on her own if push comes to shove. She is also very physically fit of a woman of her size and age. She has also proven to be a more than capable leader who employs a combination of confident charisma and intimidation. It is rumored that with a combination of calm demeanor and a glare she can get anyone to stand down before her, or at least respect her.

Slayer's own contributes beyond the further increase of accuracy, strength, and dexterity, seems to be a more enhanced healing factor. While still as tough as most symbiotes, Integral has been seen taking, and healing damage that most humans couldn't, even when slayer wasn't completely covering her.

Slayer has also shown some advanced forms of mass manipulation in the form of creating blade like tendrils that are used very much like sabers in the hands of a skilled fencer. As well as the basic manipulation


	4. Showbiz-life's actress

Symbiote name: Showbiz

Color: Silver with black highlights

Host name: Kyoko Mogami

World: Japan

Offspring: Unknown as of now. However there are several that are suspected to be hosting offspring of Showbiz.

Personality: Showbiz is a cold and calculating social chameleon. She is able to judge what any given group desires from someone and mold herself to fit that mold. She can be happy to friendly with one person, and haughty and arrogant to another if that is what they expect. Able to switch between roles as easily as others change outfits.

However deep down she has shown to be a heartbroken woman that is desperate any kind of companionship while still, almost as desperately, hiding her true purpose and nature. This may further explain her social chameleon nature. She HAS been shown to open up to a small handful of individuals. Most of these individuals share similar traits to her. Though if these people are in on her secret or just personal indulgences have yet to be seen.

Known abilities and mutations: Kyoko has shown a natural ability for acting, and an almost instinctive use of what actors call the method. The ability to not just do a role but become it. She has also shown surprising, speed, strength, dexterity, and reflexes for a girl her age and size without any outright training.

Showbiz has shown to have an extraordinary ability when it comes to empathy. Able to fully sense the emotions of all around her to the point that she can almost always guess thoughts or actions. A skill she tends to abuse when it comes to manipulating others or infiltrating social groups.

Her mass manipulation is also taken to a logical extreme. While it is limited to just changing appearance, she has shown the ability to change almost every aspect of her form. Body type, hair color, hair length, skin tone, and even voice have been shown to be within her range of ability. Limits have yet to be noticed, though gender might be out of her reach as of yet.

She has shown none of the other basic abilities of the other symbiotes, but that may be from lack of need than a lack of ability.


	5. Hope-the light in the dark

Symbiote name: Hope

Symbiote color: White with pale lavender highlights

Host name: Hinata Hyuuga

World: elemental nations

Offspring: Love, vengeance, fate, blade, youth, wit, kindness, beauty, loyalty, logic, Kyu

Personality: Hope is the closest to a pure symbiote that we have seen outside of their colonies. As a being they are almost in all ways a mother figure. She has a very caring, and protective nature. However that does not make her a pacifist. She has shown to be very much like a mother bear. Threats to those she care about results in very painful, and sometimes lethal, consequences.

She has also shown to be much more confident and assertive than her host Hinata was. More willing to approach her goals and pursue them outright. She also very willing to stand her ground for her ideals and 'family'.

Abilities and known mutations: Hinata is a genin level ninja with capable hand to hand skills and minor medical knowledge. She is also the wielder of the byakugan which is said to give its users 360 degree vision and the ability to see chakra pathways. This is ontop of increased range and some form of x-ray vision. She is also a user of the gentle fist style which uses chakra to affect the pathways of others in either a negative or positive manner.

As Hope she seems to have gained the ability to absorb chakra as well as channel it to a higher degree. While her tendril manipulation, or infact any of her base symbiote abilities, isn't beyond basic, she is able to channel her gentle fist strikes through them with pinpoint accuracy. She has also shown superhuman agility and flexibility thanks to the symbiote.

To be noted, while Hope can absorb the chakra of,most jutsu techniques and is highly resistant to damage, she is still highly vulnerable to fire and sound based techniques.


End file.
